


Sparks of Inspiration

by EverFascinated, Nenagh24 (EverFascinated)



Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Fictober 2020, Fusion of TW characters to GG world, Gen, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/EverFascinated, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverFascinated/pseuds/Nenagh24
Summary: Hale University is one of the most prestigious institutions in the county and very selective because of it. Stiles knew he was a shoe in, but Scott… well, let’s just say that Stiles is going to do whatever it takes to keep his best friend and favorite minion by his side.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fictober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947883
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Sparks of Inspiration

“And now we move on to the inner workings of the automation.” The button gave a satisfying click in the professor’s hand as the projector switched to the next slide. Instead of the outer casing, it now showed a cross section of the mechanized animal with a zoom on the hydraulics in the paws.

“As you can see, the designer has optimized the layout, leaving room for shifting but keeping it close enough to prevent unnecessary rattling.” Continuing with the lecture, the professor droned on, not even checking his captive audience for questions as usual.

The picture got Stiles thinking though. Not just the usual thoughts of how it came together or where the idea came from and definitely not the bored musings of the rest of the class like Scott who was doodling Allison’s name onto his notes instead of paying attention. No, they were slipping into dangerous territory.

He was beginning to wonder why the designer didn’t improve the robot _more_.

Ideas started in a trickle and grew until they were rushing in his ears, drowning out the sound of the monotone man at the front of the room.

“No, that’s not-” Stiles tried to stop muttering under his breath, he really did, but they were _wrong_ and it was just so _obvious_ , why didn’t anyone else _see_ it were they **_Idiots_**?

Vaguely, he noticed Scott perking up and passing over some scratch paper just as Stiles used up the last of his. The schematic came to life under his fingers, an almost perfect copy with scribbles pointing out where every improvement could be made.

“Mr. Stilinski, am I boring you?” The teacher’s droning stopped which just made it easier to focus on the improvements that continued to pour out through his pen.

Why did it use batteries when it could be _solar powered_? But that wouldn’t work in the winter, so he added recharging stations in the form of dens powered by windmills.

With increased articulation came more space, space that could be used for _retractable claws_. Then the robotic wolves could be used for protection instead of the weird ‘exotic pets’ they were currently marketed as. Plasma claws wouldn’t be _too_ much, right?

“He’s just sparked, sir. I like to think that sometimes you can even see the cogs in his brain running full speed ahead.” Scott assured someone as he provided a fresh pen just as Stiles’ current one snapped under the pressure.

And with the hearing improved like so they would make the best guard dogs! 

They would be the _best_ , _most goodest_ puppers **_ever_**!

Cackling, Stiles reached for his bag and the tools hidden inside only to stop as he realized it had been moved.

“Minion!” He growled, turning to his best friend.

Scott was already shaking his head and pointing to one side.

“Sorry, bro. Professor Hale confiscated them when you started going on about plasma claws.”

Spinning to face the man who stole his precious babies, Stiles paused when he found a rather young looking professor perusing his notes.

“Those are _mine_.” He would snatch them from this Professor Hale’s hands if the man wasn’t almost creasing them from his tight grip, ensuring that any grabbing would be sure to rip them.

“Interesting concept.” Blue eyes swept up to lock with Stiles’. “But, have you considered that some of these features were removed to make them more affordable and less dangerous to children.”

Stiles paused to think that over, seeing the logic in not having weapons around kids before making a face.

“That doesn’t account for the sloppy hydraulics.” Because it didn’t. Hydraulics weren’t expensive these days even at those sizes.

“True.” Setting the papers back down on the tiny desk, the professor looked across the now empty auditorium to inspect the slide still on the screen. “What is a Spark doing in an Automation 101 course?”

Rolling his eyes at the familiar question, Stiles sighed.

“Because my minion couldn’t test out of it.” Obviously. Why else would he be in this snoozefest of a class?

One brow rising in question, Professor Hale turned to Scott who gave that sheepish smile of his.

“I’m no good at the mechanics, Sir. I’m mostly there to hand him tools and do some heavy lifting.”

Unsurprising, seeing how he’d buffed up after Stiles installed an upgrade to fix his asthma. Their parents had a collective conniption before realizing how much better Scott felt since the operation. Stiles never understood why people could always accept that the road to Hell was paved with good intentions but not realize that the path to greatness always included some happy accidents.

Not that Scott living a better life was an accident, but some of Stiles’ other projects didn’t turn out half as well.

“I see.” Those two words were laden with implications that went unremarked as the professor turned back to Stiles. “Well, I’d hate to see talent like yours go wasted and I’m sure the other students would appreciate the lack of Spark related evacuations, so I’ll see what I can do.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out which of the many Professor Hales this man was. At the main campus of Hale University, it was always a tossup. 

Nope, he didn’t remember seeing him on any of the school’s web pages.

“Which Hale are you, anyway?” Sometimes the easiest solution was also the best.

“Peter Hale.” The dean of the college of engineering smiled as Stiles blinked at the man who basically ran his major. “And you must be Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love Girl Genius and I recommend it to everyone, what a fun comic!
> 
> Prompt: sometimes you can even see


End file.
